Trust
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Sampai kapan pun, dia akan menunggu. Walaupun itu merangkum dia dalam kesendirian, dia tetap akan menunggu. Menunggu seseorang yang tangguh. Menangguhkan hatinya, yang telah berpeluh, karena menunggu. Dedicated for SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1. RnR!


Sampai kapan pun, dia akan menunggu.

Walaupun itu merangkum dia dalam kesendirian, dia tetap akan menunggu.

Menunggu seseorang yang tangguh.

Menangguhkan hatinya, yang telah berpeluh

Karena menunggu.

**Warning: Semi-Canon**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**.**

**.**

_**Trust**_

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

xxxxx

"Lucy."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Terlihat seorang dengan gaun merah muda yang membawa gelas-gelas minuman pesanan anggota _guild_. "Ada apa, Mira_-san_?"

"Tidak, hanya ini," jawab Mirajane sambil menyodorkan _orange squash_ yang masih segar. Lucy segera menerimanya dan menaruhnya di bar.

"Cerialah," lanjut pemilik _Satan Soul_ tersebut dengan riang.

Lucy menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Aku sudah ceria, Mira_-san_."

Mirajane berlalu setelah membalas senyuman Lucy. Bukannya tidak tahu sebab Lucy akhir-akhir ini murung, Mirajane tentu tahu—semua orang di _guild_ ini tahu. Hanya memberikan semangatlah yang bisa Mirajane lakukan.

Sudah beberapa bulan—tiga bulan. Sesosok _Dragon Slayer_ yang dirindukannya itu menghilang entah ke mana. Setelah sebelumnya pemuda itu berkoar-koar menemukan petunjuk tentang di mana naga berada, pemuda itu seakan ditelan bumi.

Menghilang tanpa kabar. Tidak—keberangkatannya saja Lucy tidak tahu. Kalau Lucy tahu, paling tidak dia bisa menanyakan di mana dan bagaimana tempat yang dituju. Pemuda itu—Natsu Dragneel, seorang partner kerja Lucy.

Tempat hati Lucy.

Biarlah si bodoh itu tidak mengerti urusan seperti ini, namun Lucy tetap memilihnya. Lucy selalu mencoba memahami bahwa memang yang pertama dan utama bagi Natsu adalah naga—yang berperan sebagai ayahnya. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, hatinya tetap sakit ketika mengetahui Natsu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Khawatir, penasaran dan sedih menjadi sarapan Lucy tiap harinya.

xxxxx

"Lucy."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Terlihat seorang yang _shirtless_ dengan santainya menduduki kursi. "Ada apa, Gray?"

Hening sejenak. Pemuda es itu menghela napas selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh sepenuhnya pada Lucy.

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan yang berarti dari Lucy—yang sepertinya mengabaikannya tersebut. Gray menajamkan matanya dan sedikit tersirat emosi di sana.

"Menyerahlah, Lucy."

Senyuman manis Lucy berangsur berubah menjadi senyuman lemah. Manik cokelatnya tidak lagi menatap lurus _onyx_ Gray, namun sudah beralih ke meja kayu di depannya.

"Juvia lebih membutuhkanmu," ucap Lucy pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli," ucap Gray sedikit meninggi. "Setiap orang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan berada di sisinya."

"Aku juga," sahut Lucy spontan.

Gray mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Natsu, huh?"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua selama beberapa lama. Tidak peduli dengan suasana _guild_ yang tetap ramai dan onar, suasana kedua _mage_ ini jauh berbeda.

Gray menghela napas keras sebelum dia memegang kedua pundak Lucy dengan erat. Mata _onyx_-nya terlihat lebih tajam—seakan ingin menembus manik cokelat yang terlihat lemah.

"Lucy. Lihat kenyataan! Natsu, Natsu Dragneel sudah menghilang! Ini sudah lima bulan sejak hilangnya dia. Semua anggota _guild_—bahkan _guild_ lain juga menyerah untuk mencarinya!" ucap Gray.

Lucy tersenyum. "Aku percaya dia masih hidup. Aku tahu menghadapi naga akan memakan waktu lama—maklumi saja, Gray."

"Lucy, kumohon. Apa kurangku terhadap Natsu?"

"Bukan begitu, Gray," ucap Lucy agak terganggu.

Gray menggertakkan giginya. Sakit hati—tentu saja. Dia bahkan tidak mampu memenangkan hati seorang gadis di mana pemuda yang dipujanya sudah berbulan-bulan tidak ada. Sepayah inikah Gray Fullbuster?

Menghela napas, Gray berdiri.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi perawan tua, huh?" ucap Gray terkekeh sinis dan berlalu.

xxxxx

"_Lucy."_

_Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya._

"_Ada apa, Natsu?" tanyanya sebelum dia sadar akan sesuatu dan—_

"_APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI APARTEMENKU?!"_

—_menendang pemuda api itu tepat di muka._

"_Aw, itu sakit sekali, Luce. Kau itu tidak berperikemanusiaan," ujar Natsu kesal sembari mengusap-usap mukanya yang merah lebam._

"_Kau bukan manusia," jawab Lucy sewot. Dia kembali memposisikan dirinya di meja kerjanya—meja tempat dia menulis novel._

_Natsu melepaskan tawa kecil sebelum dia mendekati penyihir roh bintang tersebut. "Luce, aku bosan. Ayo kerja!"_

"_Lain hari saja, Natsu. Aku sedang banyak inspirasi untuk menulis," ucap Lucy tanpa memandang Natsu yang terlihat kesal._

"_Kau sudah mengatakan itu selama seminggu ini! Aku mati kebosanan, tahu!"_

"_Kalau begitu kerja saja sendiri! Kenapa kau harus bergantung padaku!"_

_Natsu melipat tangannya. "Semuanya seakan tidak pas kalau tidak ada kau di tiap perbuatanku. Bekerja misalnya."_

_DEG_

_Semburat merah mulai menghiasi pipi putih Lucy. Berhenti menulis, Lucy membuang muka ke arah lain. "A-Apa maksudmu?!"_

"_Entahlah, tidak pas saja," ucap Natsu enteng. Kemudian dia memandang langit biru yang terpantul dari jendela bening apartemen Lucy._

"_Kalaupun misalnya aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, itu memang hal yang sangat penting bagiku dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut khawatir tentang itu."_

_Lucy spontan menoleh dan memandang Natsu yang juga tengah memandangnya. Anehnya, tatapan Dragon Slayer tersebut terlihat lebih tajam dan juga ... teduh._

"_Tapi jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali menemuimu. Aku janji."_

_Tenggorokan Lucy seakan tercekat—dia tidak pernah tahu Natsu yang seperti ini. seserius ini. Kira-kira hal penting apa yang membuat Natsu seperti itu?_

_Natsu menggosok hidungnya dan tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia pamit ke guild dan meninggalkan sosok Lucy yang masih mematung—dan memerah._

"Lucy!"

Lucy tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Senggolan dan teriakan kecil dari Erza membangunkannya. Sang Titania hanya menghela napas kecil, sebelum dia mengisyaratkan Lucy untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri," ucap seorang pendeta di hadapan dua insan yang tengah berbahagia tersebut.

Gajeel mencium Levy lembut dan ringan. Seluruh tamu bersorak sorai menyambut kehadiran pasangan baru. Kedua mempelai itu berjalan menuruni altar pernikahan dan menanggapi sorak sorai tamu mereka.

"Tidak terasa ada yang menyusul kita, Alzack," ucap Bisca terharu.

"Yah, mereka sudah berumur dua puluh tahun. Usia yang tepat," sahut Alzack merangkul pundak istrinya.

Sekilas Bisca melihat Lucy. Wanita muda berambut hijau tersebut merasa kasihan dan turut merasakan perih yang dirasakan Lucy. Hebatnya, Lucy masih terlihat segar—dan tegar.

Alzack yang sadar bahwa Bisca sedang memperhatikan Lucy, juga ikut memperhatikannya. Tubuh yang masih terawat—tidak bertambah kurus dan gemuk, dan sikap yang masih sama. Tapi siapa tahu yang ada di dalam hatinya?

"Sudah dua tahun, ya."

"Lucy terlihat kuat. Seperti waktu kita kehilangan mereka di _Tenroujima_," sahut Bisca tersenyum lembut.

"Apa yang bisa membuatnya setegar itu, ya? Apakah mungkin Lucy sudah melupakan Natsu?"

Bisca menyipitkan matanya. "Mungkin di waktu-waktu lalu Natsu mengucapkan hal yang mampu membuat Lucy bertahan hingga sekarang. Atau kemungkinan kedua, Lucy tidak memiliki perasaan apapun sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan seorang teman yang kehilangan sahabatnya."

"Kudengar dia menolak Gray berkali-kali," ucap Alzack.

"Entahlah. Hati orang siapa yang bisa menebak?"

xxxxx

"Lucy."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai dengan bajumu?" tanya Lucy.

Gray mengangguk pelan. Lucy berdiri dan membenahi baju-baju sewaan yang berantakan di tempat tidurnya. Lucy memandangi sebuah baju pilihan Gray yang memang cukup sederhana namun elegan.

"Kau memilih yang tepat, ini cocok sekali untukmu. Aku yakin Juvia akan semakin gila denganmu," ucap Lucy terkikik.

Gray tidak menyahut, hanya menghela napas keras. Sampai saat ini dia masih berpikir bagaimana bisa gadis air itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk berpindah hati? Sungguh gadis yang aneh—dan misterius.

"Untuk gaun pengantin Juvia, warnanya samakan dengan bajumu ini. Tapi gaunnya diambil besok saja, ini sudah larut malam," ucap Lucy.

Lucy terlihat ceria melihat baju-baju pengantin pria yang terlihat elegan. Memang bukan keputusan yang salah bagi Gray untuk memilih Lucy sebagai penata busana untuk pernikahannya. Lucy memang selalu terlihat modis, dan dia tahu di mana saja toko atau persewaan baju yang murah namun bagus.

Sembari menata kembali baju-baju, Lucy sekilas melihat baju pengantin pria berwarna _pink_.

Lucy terdiam. Dia kemudian mengambil baju itu dengan hati-hati. Kain lembut berbalut rompi hitam, dengan jas _pink_ tua yang bagus. Lucy merabanya pelan, mengagumi betapa indahnya baju ini.

Bukan, bukan soal bajunya.

Melainkan warnanya yang membuatnya mengingat sosok itu.

Gray yang melihat Lucy berposisi seperti itu serta air matanya yang terancam jatuh itu langsung panik. Berpikir sebentar, pemuda es itu memeluk leher Lucy dari belakang.

"Itu keputusanmu, Lucy. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"..."

"Hei, kau tahu, aku masih bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini," ucap Gray pelan—berbisik tepat di telinga Lucy.

Lucy menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Gray. Sungguh."

"Sudah tiga tahun. Kau masih mau menunggunya?" ucap Gray khawatir. "Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi perawan tua sungguhan," lanjutnya tertawa kecil.

Lucy tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa rasanya senyuman itu terlihat ... goyah?

xxxxx

"Lucy."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

Terlihat seorang dengan gaun merah muda yang membawa gelas-gelas minuman pesanan anggota _guild_. "Ada apa, Mira_-san_?"

"Tidak, hanya ini," jawab Mirajane sambil menyodorkan _orange squash_ yang masih segar. Lucy segera menerimanya dan menaruhnya di bar.

"Cerialah," lanjut pemilik _Satan Soul_ tersebut dengan riang.

Lucy menanggapinya dengan senyuman. "Aku sudah ceria, Mira_-san_."

Mirajane berlalu setelah membalas senyuman Lucy. Bukannya tidak tahu sebab Lucy akhir-akhir ini murung, Mirajane tentu tahu—semua orang di _guild_ ini tahu. Hanya memberikan semangatlah yang bisa Mirajane lakukan.

Seorang gadis—wanita muda berambut biru menatap sahabatnya dengan khawatir. Sambil menggendong bayinya, Levy berjalan mendekati kerumunan para gadis—yang rata-rata sudah menjadi ibu muda.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Lu-_chan_," ucap Levy khawatir.

"Benar. Ini sudah lama sekali," ucap Erza.

"Kira-kira empat tahun, kan ya?" sahut Juvia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang makin membesar.

"Tanpa kabar, tanpa berita. Semua sudah putus asa dan hanya Lucy yang masih percaya," ucap Mirajane menatap Lucy sedih. _The power of love_.

Lucy bukannya tidak tahu sedang diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya dari kejauhan. Dia tahu, dan dia cuek saja. Dia berdiri dan berlalu meninggalkan _guild_—pamit untuk sekadar mencari angin segar di taman.

Memandangi langit biru, Lucy mulai menerawang.

_Apakah keputusanku benar?_

Setiap Lucy teringat akan Natsu, selalu terlintas pemikiran seperti itu.

_Apakah ini sudah saatnya menyerah?_

Hampir empat tahun dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Semua orang sudah turut mencari di mana keberadaannya, namun tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Apakah sudah sampai sini saja?

Empat tahun Lucy menolak banyak pria—dan salah satunya adalah Gray. Empat tahun Lucy berusaha untuk ceria tatkala ada yang menyinggungnya tentang Natsu. Empat tahun Lucy berpikiran untuk melupakan Natsu—namun selalu gagal.

Sampai di sini?

Mata cokelat Lucy mulai berair. Lucy menengadah ke atas—berusaha melawan air mata yang mengancam jatuh.

Satu hal yang Lucy tahu, dia tidak akan sekuat teman-temannya yang menunggu selama tujuh tahun waktu kasus _Tenroujima_. Lucy sudah semakin tua dan dia butuh pendamping—dia tidak mau menghabiskan masa mudanya hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Menyerah?

_SRAK_

Mengetahui ada sesuatu di belakangnya, dia menguasai dirinya kembali dan berencana untuk meninggalkan taman itu.

"Lucy."

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Suara ini ...

"Lucy."

Lucy menoleh pelan dan—

"Nat ... su?"

—kedua kakinya lemas seketika.

Pemuda itu—Natsu Dragneel, telah kembali.

Senyum hangat terpampang di wajahnya. Dia langsung memeluk erat Lucy selama beberapa lama.

"Aku kembali, Luce."

Lucy—yang sudah terisak-isak melepaskan pelukan Natsu dan memegang wajah Natsu. Tidak—ini tidak mimpi. Kenapa di saat dia sudah akan menyerah, orang yang diharapkannya tiba-tiba muncul? Ini seperti keajaiban!

"Natsu, kan? Natsu, kan?" tanya Lucy terus menerus.

Natsu—yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu terkikik pelan. Dia memegang Lucy lembut dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

_**Owari**_

_**Omake**_

"Aku akan banyak bercerita setelah ini. Intinya, saat aku mengejar Igneel, aku terjebak di dunia pararel—seperti Edolas. Di sana aku berusaha kembali, namun terus saja gagal," cerita Natsu.

"Dan di sana, aku menyadari bahwa teman-teman mulai menikah satu sama lain ... lalu aku mulai belajar apa itu menikah, cinta dan kasih. Kata mereka, orang yang membuat nyaman di setiap saat cocok untuk dijadikan pendamping. Dan ... aku pikir ..." Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku menunggumu," ucap Lucy memandang langit.

"Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau pasti akan kembali, kan?"

_DEG_

"Lucy."

Gadis pirang itu menoleh sembari menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Kau menungguku untuk menikahiku, kan?"

xxxxx

**Berikan komentar yang berkesan bagi **_**Author**_** di review sebagai rasa terima kasih!**


End file.
